firefandomcom-20200223-history
Halifax Regional Fire and Emergency Service
Halifax Regional Fire & Emergency protects the Halifax Regional Municipality. The department operates 58 fire stations protecting 380,000 people over an area of 5,600 square kilometres. History The Regional Municipality of Halifax was formed in 1996 through the amalgamation of the municipalities of Halifax County. Fire Departments involved included the Cities of Halifax and Dartmouth, the Town of Bedford and several in suburban and rural areas of the county. Fire Stations Apparatus roster The number in brackets is the shop number. The first two digits of the shop number represent the year of the truck, while the digits after the dash refer to the fleet number and desigation. The letters are coded as follows: *E=Engine *A=Alpha Engine *Q=Quint *L=Ladder *P=Platform *T=Tanker *TR=Trailer *TS=Tactical Support *R=Rescue *U=Utility *S=Support Zone 6 'Fire Station No. 2 - 5988 University Ave., Halifax' *'Engine 2' (97-108E) - 1997 Superior / E-One Cyclone II (1500/500) (SN#SE 1837) 'Fire Station No. 3 - 5663 West St., Halifax' *'Engine 3' (97-109E) - 1997 Superior Cyclone II (1500/500) (SN#SE 1838) *'Aerial 1' (09-498P) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II (1750/400/114' Bronto) *'Rescue 3' (97-98TS) - 1997 Metalfab / Freightliner FL80 *'Trench Truck '(03-317U) - 2003 Reading Truck Body / Ford F450 (with 2000 lb. mini-crane) *'Trench Trailer' (02-294TR) - 2002 HMD *'District Captain West '(07-415U) - 2007 Dodge Dakota *'Engine 1' (Funeral / Parade Unit) (76-11A) - 1976 Imperial / Pierreville pump (1750/500) 'Fire Station No. 4 - 5830 Duffus St., Halifax' *'Engine 4 '(97-02E) - 1997 Superior Cyclone II (1500/500) (SN#SE 1766) *'Engine 4 Bravo' (93-81E) - 1993 Metalfab / Ford CF8000 (1050/500) 'Fire Station No. 5 - 7090 Bayers Rd., Halifax' *'Quint 5' (01-143Q) - 2001 American LaFrance Eagle (1750/400/75') *'Decon Unit' (92-73TS) - 1992 Bridgewater Metal / Pemfab 'Fire Station No. 6 - 245 Herring Cove Rd., Halifax' *'Engine 6' (03-332E) - 2003 Superior Cyclone II (1750/750) (SN#SE 3067) *'Brush 6 '(07-404R) - 2007 Reading Truck Body / Ford F350 (250/200) *'Utility 6 '(00-273U) - 2000 GMC Sierra 3500 *'Rescue Boat 2 '(03-476B) - 2003 Zodiac *'Utility Boat 6 '(91-466B) - 1991 Princecraft with a 25HP Mariner Outboard Engine 'Fire Station No. 7 - 45 Knightsridge Dr., Halifax' *'Quint 7' (08-439Q) - 2008 Pierce Dash (1750/400/75') *'Command Unit Tractor '(05-367S) - 2005 Sterling *'Command Unit Trailer '(05-366TR) - 2005 Drake Truck Bodies *'Rehab Unit Tractor '(04-347S) - 2004 Sterling *'Rehab Unit Trailer '(04-351TR) - 2004 Drake Truck Bodies 'Fire Station No. 8 - 15 Convoy Run, Bedford' *'Engine 8 '(07-402E) - 2007 E-One Typhoon (1750/800) *'Engine 8 Alpha' (92-75A) - 1992 E-One Hush (1250/600) (SN#9743) *'Tactical 2 '(95-95TS) - 1995 Lantz / Freightliner FL80 *'Van' 8 '(06-392V) - 2006 Ford E350XL 'Fire Station No. 9 - 1 Metropolitan Blvd., Sackville *'Engine 9' (04-353E) - 2004 American LaFrance Eagle (1750/700) *'Engine 9 Alpha '(06-390A) - 2006 Superior / Sterling L9500 (1750/750) (SN#SE 3669) *'Utility 9 '(05-358U) - 2005 Ford F350 *'Rescue Boat 4 '(01-468B) - 2001 Zodiac *'Kubota 1 '(09-492U) - 2009 Kubota RTV *'Kubota 2 '(09-493U) - 2009 Kubota RTV 'Fire Station No. 10 - 1156 Sackville Dr., Sackville' *'Tanker 10' (02-304T) - 2002 American LaFrance / Freightliner FL112 (1750/1800) *'Engine 10 Alpha' (06-387A) - 2006 Superior / Sterling L9500 (1750/750) (SN#SE 3513) 'Fire Station No. 11 - 479 Patton Rd., Sackville' *'Tanker 11' (10-501T) - 2010 Carl Thibault / International 7500 (1050/1400) 'Fire Station No. 12 - 45 Highfield Park Dr., Dartmouth' *'Quint 12' (07-417Q) - 2007 Pierce Dash (1750/500/75' Rear Mount) *'Tactical 1' (09-488TS) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II *'District Captain East '(07-414U) - 2007 Dodge Dakota *'CBRN Unit '(90-219TS) - 1990 Tibotrac / Ford Cargo 8000 'Fire Station No. 13 - 86 King St., Dartmouth' *'Quint 13' (01-144Q) - 2001 American LaFrance Eagle (1750/400/75' Rear Mount) *'Utility 13 '(03-328U) - 2003 Dodge Ram 2500 *'Rescue Boat 1 '(01-455B) - 2001 Bombard RIB *'Rescue Boat 3 '(07-438B) - 2007 Zodiac *'Platoon Chief '(05-359U) - 2005 Dodge Durango *'Fire Investigation Unit '(06-379U) - 2006 GMC C5500/Drake Truck Bodies 'Fire Station No. 14 - 1 Second St., Dartmouth' *'Engine 14 '(10-507E) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT (1250/750) 'Fire Station No. 15 - 331 Pleasant St., Dartmouth' *'Engine 15' (10-509E) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT (1250/500) 'Fire Station No. 16 - 1807 Caldwell Rd., Eastern Passage' *'Tanker 16' (02-303T) - 2002 American LaFrance / Freightliner FL112 (1750/1800) (SN#3521) *'Engine 16 Alpha '(06-398A) - 2006 Superior / Sterling L9500 (1750/750) (SN#SE 3652) *'Rescue 16' (08-422R) - 2008 Reading Truck Body / Ford F350 'Fire Station No. 17 - 1150 Cole Harbour Rd., Cole Harbour' *'Engine 17' (03-331E) - 2003 Superior Cyclone II (1750/750) (SN#SE 3066) *'Engine 17 Alpha '(93-83A) - 1993 Fort Garry / Pierce Saber (1050/500) (SN#M5602) *'Tanker 17 '(06-377T) - 2006 Superior / Sterling L9500 (840/2500) *'Brush 17 '(09-480U) - 2009 Ford F350 (250/200) *'Utility 17 '(00-130U) - 2000 Ford F250 *'Rescue Boat 5 '(01-467B) - 2001 Zodiac 'Fire Station No. 18 - 690 Highway 7, Westphal' *'Tanker 18' (02-302T) - 2002 American LaFrance / Freightliner FL112 (1750/1800) *'Engine 18 Alpha '(06-397A) - 2006 Superior / Sterling L9500 (1750/750) (SN#SE 3653) Zone 1 'Fire Station No. 19 - 2385 Crowell Rd., Lawrencetown' *'Engine 19 '(06-380T) - 2006 Superior / Sterling L8500 (840/1400) *'Rescue 19 '(11-520R) - 2011 Reading Truck Body / Ford F350 *'Rescue Boat 19 '(00-472B) - 2000 *'Ranger 19 '(02-301U) - 2002 Polaris Ranger 6x6 'Fire Station No. 20 - 2931 Lawrencetown Rd., Lawrencetown' *'Engine 20' (95-249E) - 1995 Metalfab / Volvo FE42 (1050/1000) (SN#M95-1425) *'Tanker 20' (02-298T) - 2002 Carl Thibault / Freightliner FL106 (500/1500) *'Rescue 20 '(03-321R) - 2003 GMC Sierra 2500 *'Rescue Boat 20' 'Fire Station No. 21 - 3035 Highway 7, Lake Echo' *'Engine 21' (08-444E) - 2008 Pierce Custom Contender (1250/850) *'Tanker 21' (07-420T) - 2007 Carl Thibault / Sterling L8500 (1050/1400) *'Rescue 21' (03-324R) - 2003 GMC Sierra 2500 'Fire Station No. 22 - 8 Cain St., North Preston' *'Engine 22 '(07-435T) - 2007 Carl Thibault / Sterling L8500 (1050/1400) 'Fire Station No. 23 - 5543 Highway 7, Head of Chezzetcook' *'Engine 23 '(99-264E) - 1999 Superior / International 4900 (1050/1000) (SN#SE 1945) *'Tanker 23 ('00-270T) - 2000 Fort Garry / International 4900 (1050/1400) *'Rescue 23 '(07-396R) - 2007 Ford F350 *'Rescue Boat 23' *'Brush 1 '(09-481U)' - '''2009 Ford F350 (250/200) 'Fire Station No. 24 - 32 Riverside Ave., Musquodobit Harbour' *'Engine 24 (08-447E) - 2008 Pierce Custom Contender (1250/850) *'''Tanker 24 (99-267T) - 1999 Superior / Volvo WX64 (1050/2300) (SN#SE 1956) *'Tactical 24' (05-365TS) - 2005 GMC C5500 *'Rescue Boat 24 '(99-461B) - 1999 Explorer 'Fire Station No. 25 - 1765 Ostrea Lake Rd., Ostrea Lake' *'Engine 25 '(97-258E) - 1997 Metalfab / Freightliner FL80 (840/1000) *'Tanker 25' (04-336T) - 2004 Superior / Sterling L8500 (840/1400) (SN#SE 3140) 'Fire Station No. 26 - 51 Old Trunk Rd., Oyster Pond' *'Engine 26 '(02-316E) - 2002 Carl Thibault / Freightliner FL106 (1500/750) *'Tanker 26 '(06-388T) - 2006 Superior / Sterling L8500 (840/1400) (SN#SE 3657) *'Rescue 26 '(11-504R) - 2010 Reading Truck Body / Ford F350 *'Rescue Boat 26 '(06-459B) - 2006 Zodiac *'Utility 26 '(08-434U) - 2008 Ford F350 Zone 2 'Fire Station No. 28 - 22835 Highway 7, Sheet Harbour' *'Engine 28 '(95-251E) - 1995 Fort Garry / Freightliner FL120SD (1250/1000) *'Tanker 28' (04-344T) - 2004 Superior / Sterling L8500 (840/1400) (SN#SE 3231) *'Rescue 28 '(03-319R) - 2003 Metalfab / International 4400 *'Brush 2 ' 'Fire Station No. 29 - 28975 Highway 7, Moser River' *'Engine 29 '(93-236E) - 1993 Metalfab / Volvo FE42 (1050/1000) *'Tanker 29' (04-345T) - 2004 Superior / Sterling L8500 (840/1400) (SN#SE 3230 'Fire Station No. 30 - 17559 Highway 7, Tangier' *'Engine 30 '(02-318E) - 2002 Carl Thibault / Freightliner FL-106 (1050/800) *'Rescue 30 '(08-427R) - 2008 Reading Truck Body / Ford F350 *'Utility 30 '(03-320U) - 2003 GMC Sierra 2500 *'Kubota 30 '(11-523U) - 2011 Kubota RTV 1140 'Fire Station No. 31 - 15750 Highway 7, East Ship Harbour' *'Tanker 31' (04-343T) - 2004 Superior / Sterling L8500 (840/1400) (SN#SE 3229) 'Fire Station No. 32 - 4032 Mooseland Rd., Mooseland' *'Engine 32 '(91-225E) - 1991 Metalfab / GMC Top Kick (1050/1000) 'Fire Station No. 33 - 26291 Highway 7, West Quoddy' *'Tanker 33' (04-342T) - 2004 Superior / Sterling L8500 (840/1400) (SN#SE 3228) *'Rescue 33 '(08-426R) - 2008 Reading Truck Body / Ford F350 'Fire Station No. 34 - 22 Powers Rd., Mushaboom' *'Engine 34 '(99-265E) - 1999 Superior / International 4900 (1050/900) *'Tactical 34' (04-348TS) - 2004 GMC C5500 Zone 3 'Fire Station No. 35 - 39 Corbett Rd., Cooks Brook' *'Tanker 35' (04-341T) - 2004 Superior / Sterling L8500 (840/1400) (SN#SE 3227) *'Rescue 35 '(08-424R) - 2008 Reading Truck Body / Ford F350 *'Rescue Boat 35 '(03-460B) - 2003 Zodiac 'Fire Station No. 36 - 4413 Highway 357, Meaghers Grant' *'Tanker 36 '(06-385T) - 2006 Superior / Sterling L9500 (1050/2500) *'Rescue 36 '(11-517R) - 2011 Reading Truck Body / Ford F350 'Fire Station No. 37 - 5802 Highway 357, Elderbank' *'Engine 37' (91-226E) - 1991 Fort Garry / Spartan Metro Star (1050/1000) 'Fire Station No. 38 - 36 Glenmore Rd., Middle Musquodobit' *'Engine 38' (08-445E) - 2008 Pierce Custom Contender (1250/850) *'Tanker 38 '(02-300T) - 2002 Carl Thibault / Freightliner FL112 (840/2500) *'Rescue 38' (07-401R) - 2007 Reading Truck Body / Ford F350 *'Tactical 38 '(05-357TS) - 2005 GMC C5500 *'Brush 3' 'Fire Station No. 39 - 14 Highway 336, Upper Musquodobit' *'Engine 39 '(99-269E) - 1999 Fort Garry / International 4900 (1250/1000) *'Tanker 39 '(06-376T) - 2006 Superior / Sterling L9500 (840/2500) *'Rescue 39' (08-428R) - 2008 Reading Truck Body / Ford F350 *'Ranger 39 '(06-383U) - 2006 Polaris Ranger 6x6 'Fire Station No. 40 - 36 Logan Rd., Dutch Settlement' *'Engine 40 '(06-394E) - 2006 Superior / Sterling L9500 (1750/750) *'Tanker 40 '(06-375T) - 2006 Superior / Sterling L9500 (840/2500) *'Rescue 40' (07-405R) - 2007 Reading Truck Body / Ford F350 Zone 4 'Fire Station No. 41 - 2433 Highway 2, Waverley' *'Engine 41' (95-252E) - 1995 Metalfab / Volvo FE42 (1250/800) (SN#M95-1657) *'Quint 41' (95-248Q) - 1995 Pierce Dash (1250/500/75' Rear Mount) (SN#E9034) *'Tanker 41' (06-386T) - 2006 Superior / Sterling L8500 (840/1400) (SN#SE 3658) *'Rescue 41' (08-423R) - 2008 Reading Truck Body / Ford F350 'Fire Station No. 42 - 4132 Highway 2, Wellington' *'Engine 42' (96-256E) - 1996 Metalfab / Spartan Metro Star (1050/800) *'Rescue 42' (11-516R) - 2011 Reading Truck Body / Ford F350 *'Utility 42 '(11-514U) - 2011 Ford F350 (250/200) *'Rescue Boat 42' 'Fire Station No. 43 - 22 Lakeside Dr., Grand Lake' *'Tanker 43' (06-381T) - 2006 Superior / Sterling L8500 (840/1400) *'Rescue 43' (00-272R) - 2000 GMC Sierra 3500 'Fire Station No. 45 - 1359 Fall River Rd., Fall River' *'Engine 45' (10-508E) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT (1250/750) *'Tanker 45' (07-443T) - 2007 Carl Thibault / Sterling L8500 (1050/1400) *'Rescue 45 '(08-425R) - 2008 Reading Truck Body / Ford F350 *'Rescue Boat 45 '(05-465B) - 2005 Zodiac *'Tactical 4 '(93-238TS) - 1993 Bridgewater Metal / GMC Top Kick 'Fire Station No. 47 - 2040 Old Guysborough Rd., Goffs' *'Engine 47' (09-474E) - 2009 Pierce Custom Contender (1250/850) *'Rescue 47 '(02-289U) - 2002 Ford F350 'Fire Station No. 48 - 1581 Beaver Bank Rd., Beaver Bank' Built 2004 *'Engine 48' (08-446E) - 2008 Pierce Custom Contender (1250/850) *'Tanker 48' (07-395T) - 2007 Superior / Sterling L8500 (840/1400) *'Rescue 48' (07-406R) - 2007 Reading Truck Body / Ford F350 Zone 5 'Fire Station No. 50 - 2050 Hammonds Plains Rd., Hammonds Plains' *'Engine 50' (95-246E) - 1995 Superior Cyclone (1500/1000) (SN#SE 1501) *'Tanker 50' (02-306T) - 2002 American LaFrance / Freightliner FL112 (1750/1800) *'Rescue 50' (04-346R) - 2004 Ford F350 *'Utility 50 '(03-312U) - 2003 GMC Sierra 2500 'Fire Station No. 51 - 948 Pockwock Rd., Upper Hammonds Plains' *'Tanker 51' (07-421T) - 2007 Carl Thibault / Sterling L8500 (1050/1400) (SN#2308) *'Rescue 51' (93-233U) - 1993 Tristar / Ford E350 'Fire Station No. 55 - 11229 Peggy’s Cove Rd., Seabright' *'Engine 55' (95-250E) - 1995 Fort Garry / Ford CF8000 (840/800) (SN#M5987) *'Tanker 55' (06-378T) - 2006 Carl Thibault Sterling L8500 (1750/1500) *'Rescue 55' (03-329R) - 2003 Tristar / Ford E550 *'Utility 55 '(98-261U) - 1998 Ford F250 'Fire Station No. 56 - 8579 St. Margarets Bay Rd., Black Point' *'Engine 56 '(10-505E) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT (1250/750) *'Tanker 56 '(04-338T) - 2004 Superior / Sterling L8500 (840/1400) (SN#SE 3224) *'Rescue 56 '(98-259U) - 1998 Ford F250 *'Rescue Boat 56 '(95-471B) - 1994 Zodiac *'Ranger 56 '(01-281U) - 2001 Polaris Ranger 6x6 'Fire Station No. 65 - 17 Scholars Rd., Upper Tantallon' Opened April 3, 2011 *'Engine 65' (06-391E) - 2006 Superior / Sterling L9500 (1750/750) (SN#SE 3656) *'Tanker 65' (07-430T) - 2007 Carl Thibault / Sterling L8500 (1050/1400) *'Brush 65 '(05-364R) - 2005 Reading Truck Body / GMC C5500 (250/500) *'Tactical 65' (09-469TS) - 2009 Dynamic Truck Bodies / GMC C5500 Zone 7 'Fire Station No. 52 - 2101 Prospect Rd., Hatchet Lake' Built 1966 *'Engine 52' (93-237E) - 1993 Superior / Spartan Metro Star (1050/800) (SN#SE 1341) *'Tanker 52' (06-374T) - 2006 Superior / Sterling L9500 (840/2500) *'Utility 52 '(97-257R) - 1997 Metalfab / Freightliner FL80 'Fire Station No. 53 - 80 Sandy Cove Rd., Terence Bay' Built 1956 *'Rescue 53' (02-280U) - 2002 GMC Sierra 1500 'Fire Station No. 54 - 3610 Prospect Rd., Shad Bay' Built 1991 *'Engine 54' (99-268E) - 1999 Superior / Freightliner FL80 (1050/900) (SN#SE 1907) *'Tanker 54' (07-436T) - 2007 Carl Thibault / Sterling L8500 (1050/1400) 'Fire Station No. 58 - 26 Myra Rd., Timberlea' *'Engine 58' (06-399E) - 2006 Superior / Freightliner M2 112 (1750/600) (SN#SE 3655) *'Engine 58 Alpha' (97-01A) - 1997 Superior Cyclone (1500/500) *'Tanker 58' (11-502T) - 2011 Carl Thibault / International 7500 (1050/1400) *'Rescue 58' (99-266R) - 1999 Ford F250 *'Rescue Boat 58' (08-477B) - 2008 Zodiac *'Utility 58 '(98-260U) - 1998 GMC 1500 'Fire Station No. 60 - 40 Latter Pond Lane, Herring Cove' Opened April 3, 2011 *'Engine 60' (94-242E) - 1994 Superior / Spartan Diamond (1050/1000) (SN#SE 1329) *'Tanker 60' (02-297T) - 2002 Carl Thibault / Freightliner FL106 (1050/1500) *'Rescue 60 '(04-333R) - 2004 Ford F350 *'Utility 60' (03-322U) - 2003 Dodge Dakota 'Fire Station No. 61 - 964 Ketch Harbour Rd., Duncans Cove' *'Engine 61' (92-227E) - 1992 Metalfab / Ford F800 (1050/1000) 'Fire Station No. 62 - 1070 Old Sambro Rd., Harrietsfield' *'Engine 62' (94-89E) - 1994 Fort Garry / Pierce Saber (1250/600) * Tanker 62 (07-431T) - 2007 Carl Thibault / Sterling L8500 (1050/1400) * Utility 62 (04-330U) - 2004 GMC Sierra 1500 'Fire Station No. 63 - 160 West Pennant Rd., Sambro' *'Engine 63' (09-475E) - 2009 Pierce Custom Contender (1250/850) (SN#21309) *'Tanker 63' (04-339T) - 2004 Superior / Sterling L8500 (840/1400) (SN#SE 3225) Spare apparatus *89-48P - 1989 Simon LTI/Duplex (85' Articulating Platform) - Spare Aerial *90-57Q - 1990 E-One Hurricane (1050/500/75' Rear Mount) - Spare Quint *92-76E - 1992 Fort Garry / Spartan Metro Star (1050/600) - Spare Engine *92-228E - 1992 Superior / International 4900 (1050/1000) - Spare Engine *92-230E - 1992 Fort Garry / Pierce Dash (1050/800) - Spare Engine *95-92E - 1995 Fort Garry / Pierce Saber (1050/800) - Spare Engine *95-247E - 1995 Superior / Volvo FE42 (1050/1000) - Spare Engine *96-253E - 1996 Freightliner FL-80 (1050/1000) - Spare Engine *97-110E - 1997 Superior Cyclone (1500/500) - Spare Engine *97-254T - 1997 Metalfab / Ford F-800 (1050/1200) - Spare Tanker *99-263E - 1999 Fort Garry / Freightliner FL80 (1250/800) - Spare Engine *02-295T - 2002 Carl Thibault / Freightliner FL106 (400/1500) - Spare Tanker *02-296T - 2002 Carl Thibault / Freightliner FL106 (400/1500) - Spare Tanker *02-305L - 2002 American LaFrance Eagle (1750/110' Rear Mount) - Spare Aerial Training apparatus *(10-506E) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT (1250/750) *(89-50E) - 1989 E-One Hush (1250/625/40F) (SN#6798) Assignment unknown *(05-361U) - 2005 Reading Truck Body / Ford F350 light rescue *(96-255R) - 1996 Ford E350 / TriStar light rescue *Parade (60-06A) - 1960 Chevrolet Viking / Marsh pump (500/?) (SN#M1050) *Parade (55-05A) - 1955 Chevrolet 1600 / Marsh pumps front-mount pump (420/?) *Parade (54-403A) - 1954 Bickle Seagrave aerial (-/-/75') *Parade (49-150A) - 1949 Bickle-Seagrave aerial (SN#302814) *Parade (34-04A) - 1934 Bickle pump (SN#8011) *Parade (29-03A) - 1929 Chevrolet 'Tenders Awarded' *'Tender #10-122' has been awarded to Carl Thibault to build four 2011 Spartan Metro Star 1250/500 Custom Rescue Pumpers for Stations 2 (University Ave), 3 (West Street), 4 (Duffus Street) and 8 (Bedford). Delivery scheduled for November 2011. *'Tender #11-124 '''has been awarded to Fairley & Stevens to supply One (1) New Model 2011 Super Cab 4X4 Fleet Side Truck, Minimum 10,500 GVWR. *'Tender #11-128 has been awarded to Dartmouth Motors to supply One (1) New Mid-Size 4X4 SUV. *'Tender #11-129 '''has been awarded to Dartmouth Motors to supply Two (2) New 5-Door Hatchback Style Utility, Front Wheel Drive. *'Tender #11-130 has been awarded to Chebucto Ford to supply One (1) New Model Full Size Cargo Van, Minimum 9,500lbs GVWR. *'Tender #11-131 '''has been awarded to Dartmouth Motors to supply Two (2) New Model 1/2 Ton Crew Cab Trucks with 6.5 Foot Box, Minimum 7,200 lbs. GVWR. *'Tender #11-132 has been awarded to Chebucto Ford to supply Three (3) New Model One-Ton Super Cab SRW Trucks with 6.5 Foot Box, Minimum 10,500 lbs. GVWR. *'Tender #11-133 '''has been awarded to Chebucto Ford to supply One (1) New Model Crew Cab Truck DRW with Service Body, Minimum 13,000 lbs for Station 56 (Black Point). GVWR. 'Tenders & Quotations issued *'Tender #11-118' has been issued for a 2012 Four Door Crew Cab 2500 Imperial gallon tanker for Station 17 (Cole Harbour). It is to be on an 2012 International 7600 Tandem Axle Chassis, with a 1250 GPM Pump and a 2500 Gallon Tank. A Freightliner Chassis meeting tender specifications will also be accepted. Tender closed 22/07/2011. *'Tender #11-123 '''has been issued for up to four (4) model 2012 custom rescue pumpers for Stations 29 (Moser River), 41 (Waverley), 52 (Hatchet Lake), and 62 (Harrietsfield). 1250 GPM Pump and 750 Gallon Tanks. Tender closed 29/07/2011. *'Quotation 11A863''' has been issued to supply and deliver one (HD) 4X4 all terrain vehicle, Kubota Model - RTV 1140 CPX or equivalent. Closes 06/09/2011. Retired apparatus :(04-340E) - 2004 Superior / Sterling L8500 (840/1400) (SN#SE 3226) (Written off after rollover accident (2007)) :(01-275U) - 2001 GMC Sierra 1500 utility :(01-274U) - 2001 Dodge Dakota utility :(98-115U) - 1998 Ford F-250 utility :(97-105U) - 1997 Chevrolet 3500 cube van decontamination unit :(95-93P) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech tower (1500/125/100') :(93-240E) - 1993 Fort Garry / Volvo FE42 pump (1050/1000) :(93-239R) - 1993 Wilson's Truck Body / GMC Sierra 2500 light rescue :(92-231E) - 1992 Fort Garry / GMC Topkick pump (840/1000) :(92-229E) - 1992 GMC Top Kick / Metalfab pump (625/1400) :(92-77E) - 1992 Metalfab / Ford CF8000 pump (1050/500) :(90-58Q) - 1990 E-One Hurricane quint (1050/500/75' Rear Mount) :(90-221R) - 1990 Ford F-Super Duty light rescue :(90-222R) - 1990 Ford E / Lantz light rescue :(89-214T) - 1989 Phoenix / Freightliner FLC112 pump (1050/1500) :(89-213E) - 1989 GMC 7000 / Superior pump (840/800) (SN#SE 967) :(88-212E) - 1988 Chevrolet tanker (port./1500) :(87-306E) - 1987 Ford C8000 / Superior pump (1050/1000) (SN#SE 788) :(87-39E) - 1987 Chevrolet C70 / Lantz pump (625/1200) :(87-204R) - 1987 Chevrolet C70 heavy rescue :(86-35E) - 1986 International CO1950B / Thibault pump (840/500) (SN#T86-152) :(85-33E) - 1986 Ford C8000 / Thibault pump (840/1000) (SN#T86-103) :(85-197E) - 1985 GMC / Metalfab pump (625/1000) :(84-192E) - 1984 Ford LN800 / Pierreville pump (840/1200) (SN#PFT-1378) :(82-187E) - 1982 GMC / Pierce pump (840/840) (ex-Lake Harmony, Pennsylvania) :(81-182E) - 1981 Ford F800 / King pump (840/1000) (SN#810033) :(81-185E) - 1981 Chevrolet / King pump (625/1200) :(81-184E) - 1981 GMC / Metalfab tanker (350/1000) :(79-19E) - 1981 Ford L9000 / Pierreville pump (840/1000/40F) (SN#PFT-1118) :(80-178E) - 1980 Ford / King pump (840/800) (SN#800007) :(79-18E) - 1979 Scot / Pierreville pump (1050/1000) :(79-176E) - 1979 International S / Metalfab pump (625/1200) :(79-172E) - 1979 International S1800 tanker (350/800) :(78-169E) - 1978 GMC / King tanker (350/1500) (SN#78003) :(77-164E) - 1977 Ford L tanker (250/3000) :(76-160E) - 1976 Scot C1FD / King pump (1050/500) (SN#76031) Future plans *A replacement fire station is being built for Station 48 (Beaver Bank). This will replace the fire station and community centre destroyed by fire in September 2009. Only the apparatus bays survived. Tender T11-156 was awarded to Dora Construction on July 11, 2011 to begin the rebuild. External links *Halifax Fire & Emergency Services *Halifax Professional Firefighters (IAFF Local 268) Category:Halifax County, Nova Scotia Category:Departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Departments operating American Lafrance apparatus Category:Departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Nova Scotia departments operating Metalfab apparatus